


Cyber Blue Eyes

by NekoReecesPieces



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cyborg Genji Shimada, Cyborgs, First Meetings, Holoforms (Transformers), Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoReecesPieces/pseuds/NekoReecesPieces
Summary: Speed. Skill. Preciseness. Secrecy.All are characteristics of the ninja. They do their best to remain hidden.ButIs the ninja the only being who's hidden? And who said the ninja is always human?
Kudos: 14





	Cyber Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016, uncompleted but has a chance to be picked up again and/or rewritten.

Speed. Skill. Preciseness. Secrecy.  
All are characteristics of the ninja. They do their best to remain hidden.  
But  
Is the ninja the only being who's hidden? And who said the ninja is always human?  
Genji Shimada was a cyborg. Human with machine. Not quite able to fully fit in with humans or omnics. Stuck in between not by his own choice.  
Zenyatta told him to not spend much thought on the matter, but some days Genji couldn't help himself. He was thankful for his team at Overwatch, but there were some things they just didn't understand. Sometimes he just needed a moment to himself away from them. A change of scenery and location, away from the base he currently called home.  
He wasn't sure why he kept going to the old race track, but he did. There was a tall tree near by it where he watched the racers, hidden to the naked eye. The race track was rumored to be abandoned but whenever Genji went there was always at least one car or racer on the track. The most frequent visitor, to Genji's observation, was a young man who drove a white sportscar with red markings. Genji couldn't tell what kind of sportscar it was, only that it was a combination made for speed and endurance.  
The driver was just as mysterious as the car was. He looked to be in his twenties and very fit. Almost unnatural white hair pulled away from his face in a short high ponytail contrasted against his lightly tanned skin. The most notable thing about him, though, was his eyes. Bright blue, it was as if they glowed.  
He wore either a white racing suit with red and black markings, or an outfit similar to that of a samurai, also white with black and red accenting it. He wore what seemed to be a thin white breastplate over the kimono, which seemed strange to Genji. Genji guessed the driver to be Japanese-American but would have to speak to him to properly find out.  
Genji settled down on his favorite branch and looked to see which racers were on the track at the time. He saw the white racer, and, to Genji's multiple observations, the driver's best friend, a twenty-something auburn-haired man with a habit of excitability and a strange taste for 1980s fashion. Genji watched the redhead clap his hand on the other driver's shoulder in a fond gesture then get in an orange hot rod and peel off the track. The white driver leaned against his car and crossed his arms, a contemplating look on his face. Genji shifted on his branch but heard it start to crack. The driver's head darted up, his eyes searching the area where Genji was hiding. "Not good." Genji thought as he darted to another branch. He looked up and saw dying branches further up. Definitely not good.  
Genji looked back to the driver. The driver was still looking toward the tree and was making his way over to it. Genji tried making his way down the tree but his foot lost its grip on a lower branch, causing him to fall the short distance to the ground. "Way to be a cyborg ninja." he thought.  
The driver jogged over to him, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. He held his hand out to Genji to help him up.  
"I've survived much worse," Genji said as he accepted the other man's hand. "but I'm alright just the same." A confused look crossed the driver's face, along as that of concern.  
"Are you sure you're alright." The driver questioned, his grip tightening. "I know some good doctors if..."  
"I am fine." Genji interrupted. "But thank you just the same." The driver let go of Genji's hand and a small, warm smile.  
"I'm Tadayou, by the way."  
"Tadayou?" Genji echoed. "Drift?"  
Tadayou shifted his stand a little bit. "Yeah." He looked away slightly, as if embarrassed. "I'm better known as "Drift" than I am as "Tadayou". It's what my friends call me." He swallowed. "That is, if I had many friends." he mumbled.


End file.
